borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Easy Pieces
Two Easy Pieces is a story mission in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Walkthrough Objectives *Kill Sandman *Open gate *Kill The Big Sleep *Find second compass piece *Raid Hyperion caravan Strategy This mission takes place primarily in Hayter's Folly, a series of caves inhabited by Sandman and his band of pirates. The path to reach him however, is fraught with difficulty in that the caves are also populated by skags and cave crystalisks. These beasts have several ambush positions and will attack anyone venturing into their domain. Hostile to both are the pirates who, for the most part, are holed up in their stronghold of Hot Spring Hideout. These pirates attack from various directions and also have a bandit turret on the far side of their cavern. Although their resistance is formidable, the cavern also presents numerous obstructions to use for cover, lending to a strategy of battling through to clear the defenders, then moving to the far exit via the catwalks around the far side. Sandman and his cohort, the Big Sleep, are located in the second half of a two-stage chamber. To reach them one much throw a switch to open a gate, and there are several defenders guarding the switch. Beyond the gate Big sleep is usually the first to engage in battle, charging into battle and using his paired anchors to strike and reel in his targets to him. He will also draw his anchors in close and use them to shield himself in a defensive pose that deflects bullets. Sandman attacks from mid range, firing a shotgun powerful enough to bowl him over backwards. Both are heavily shielded, so shock damage and status effects can be useful in depleting their shields and preventing them from recharging. Other pirates may also join in, although if players hang back by the gate these interlopers can be left until the bosses have been eliminated, an action which completes the Playing Chicken in my Sleep hidden challenge. Sandman keeps his compass piece in a chest marked by a mission way point. Retrieving this unveils the final objective back in Wurmwater where Hyperion are believed to be transporting another compass piece. The Hyperion caravan transporting the compass piece consists of three slow-moving sandskiffs with no offensive capability. These are guarded by several WAR Loaders that fall quickly to the firepower of an armed sandskiff. Two of the Hyperion skiffs have treasure chests, but the middle one holds the compass piece. When the compass piece is retrieved a wave of EXP Loaders drops into the area, followed soon after by a wave of GUN Loaders. Adventurers may find that retreating to the relative safety of their sandskiff is a preferable tactic to holding position against the surprise attack. Completion :"Scarlett has a piece of Captain Blade's compass. Thanks for your work in retrieving two more pieces from Sandman and the Hyperion caravan, only ONE piece of the compass remains. Better get to it - you won't be able to track down the Treasure of the Sands until the compass is fully restored." Turn In: Captain Scarlett Video Walkthroughs Two Easy Pieces - Commando Walkthrough ru:Две легких части uk:Чого ж Я Хочу Більш Усього?